O momento de mudar
by AnneM.Bell
Summary: Nesse UA Glee, Blaine é o que as pessoas chamam de badboy. Ele faz isso mais por rebeldia e pensa que está tudo bem. Mas então, Kurt -um anjo- é mandado para salvá-lo. Nada acontece como o planejado. Para o concurso de escrita de Yu-oka.
1. Capítulo 1

**FANFIC escrita originalmente**** por XxWithBrokenWingsXx (**** u/2716454/XxWithBrokenWingsXx)**

**A Life Changing Moment ( s/8007423/1/A_Life_Changing_Moment)**

**(A / N): Esta é apenas uma história para um concurso que yu-oka está tendo. (N/T: yu-oka é uma desenhista de fanarts, se quiserem googlem o nome da fic que vai aparecer a fanart)O concurso é para escrever algo com BadBoy!Blaine e Anjo!Kurt porque ela desenhou uma foto com a mesma idé pensei que eu iria tentar só para os pedaços dele, então, aproveite!:]**

**Além disso, nesta história da UA (Universo alternativo), Kurt é realmente um anjo, como no céu, com Deus, não morre, foi para o céu, e guarda Blaine etc..Eu só escolhi usar a religião aqui, porque se encaixam bem.**

**Isto não discrimina as outras religiões em tudo. E se há algo que está errado ou fora do contexto, peço desculpas.**

**AVISO LEGAL: Eu não possuo os personagens Kurt Hummel ou Blaine Anderson de forma alguma**.

**Eu não estou lucrando com essa história e eu nem Glee.****Todos os direitos à Ryan Murphy e FOX.**

**O nome desta fanfiction é simplesmente o título do desenho yu-oka fez, porque essa foi a inspiração para a sua aparência e idéia.**

* * *

Um momento de mudança na vida.

* * *

"Vamos, Blaine. Não seja covarde. Vai!" Ryan murmurou, empurrando-o para fora do beco. "Ela está bem ali!"

Blaine mordeu o interior de sua bochecha. Ryan era seu amigo, se é que ele podia ser chamado assim. Ele tinha sido o primeiro a falar com Blaine em sua nova escola. Era muito engraçado e estava sempre lá por Blaine. O único problema era que Ryan não era uma pessoa muito querida em Ohio.

Adultos em todos os lugares o odiava. Bebia, fumava, quebrava leis e estava coberto de tatuagens e piercings. Não que fosse ruim ter tatuagens ou piercing ou qualquer coisa, mas ele só fez com que ele se encaixasse muito mais no estereótipo. Os pais de Blaine odiavam que Ryan tivesse uma influência sobre seu filho. Na maioria Blaine gostava bastante da companhia de Ryan, porque deixava seus pais com raiva hilariante.

Blaine não podia dizer muito de si, também. Desde que ele começou a sair com Ryan, suas notas caíram, ele começou a beber às vezes, fumava, muitas vezes, e ele era o orgulhoso proprietário de uma tatuagem de dragão, grande, junto com alguns piercings.

Por uma questão de fato, Blaine estava sendo convidado a fazer algo completamente ilegal naquele momento. Ryan queria que ele pegasse a bolsa da , uma das mulheres mais ricas da cidade. Ryan estava com pouco dinheiro e queria comprar outro maço de cigarros. Ele havia prometido obter alguns a Blaine, também.

Blaine suspirou e observou como a colocava a carteira saliente em sua bolsa oversize. Ela, então, enrolou a correia na parte de trás de sua cadeira.

Blaine recebeu outra cutucada, mais acentuada de Ryan.

"Vamos lá, Blaine! Rápido, nós dois queremos alguns cigarros e talvez possamos comprar um pouco de cerveja do meu pai", Ryan insistiu.

Blaine resmungou uma resposta: "Será que você pode esperar um segundo? Eu estou esperando o momento certo. Ela continua torcendo a alça em torno de seu dedo. Se eu pegar agora, eu vou acabar com o dedo dela. "

"E?" Ryan riu, brincou. "Ela provavelmente poderia dar ao luxo de comprar outro. Quero dizer, olhe para ela! Ela está usando um casaco de peles em junho. Quem faz isso?"

Blaine sorriu e girou os olhos para Ryan. Ele esperou mais alguns minutos, e quando ele percebeu que a Sra. Stanley estava ocupada conversando com outra senhora, ele avançou lentamente em direção à mesa.

Quando estava a poucos metros de distância, ele colocou seu capuz vermelho e preto para esconder o rosto. Sua mão se estendeu para a bolsa pesada, para o futuro.

_Não faça isso, Blaine. __Não é certo. __Esse dinheiro foi difícil de ganhar, e você está prestes a roubá-lo como um pobre imundo_.

A mão de Blaine parou, no meio do ar. Girou a cabeça, procurando pela fonte da voz, alta e o que viu foi um Ryan confuso, que estava escondido atrás de uma caçamba de lixo, no beco.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson, é você?" Blaine voltou-se para o som da voz. Sua expressão era atordoada. De onde é que a primeira voz veio?

Desta vez, a voz pertencia a Sra. Stanley. Blaine, culpado, baixou a mão rapidamente, forçando um sorriso para a Sra. Stanley.

"Pode apostar", ele sorriu.

"Nossa, como você.. _mudou_", a Sra. Stanley deu uma olhada em Blaine examinando-o da cabeça aos pés. Ele a viu fazer uma pausa com os olhos, desgostosa com a tatuagem em torno de seu ombro que ia até o pescoço. Ela fez outra pausa no piercing na sobrancelha, juntamente com aqueles em sua orelha.

"Sim, bem, eu estava cansado de ser repugnantemente chique e esnobe, como meu pai", Blaine riu cruelmente. "Eu tenho que ir agora."

Sra. Stanley deu um fraco, desinteressado aceno à Blaine enquanto ele corria para o lado de Ryan.

"Cara, mais que infernos foi isso?" Ryan praticamente gritou.

Blaine deu de ombros, embaraçado. "Eu pensei ter ouvido alguém chamar meu nome ou algo assim."

Ryan balançou a cabeça. "Ninguém chamou, Blaine. Não seja doido comigo."

"Sim, desculpe. Isso não vai acontecer novamente, prometo."

Ryan gemeu e olhou em volta. "Não há ninguém aqui que pode ser facilmente 'bolsa-roubada'. Vamos, eu tenho uma idéia."

Ele puxou o braço de Blaine com a mão e arrastou-o consigo.

* * *

Eles chegaram a um posto de gasolina barato, precário. Blaine olhou para Ryan, suspeito.

"Por que estamos aqui?"

"Eu vou distrair o velho do registro. Enquanto eu tiver, vá atrás do balcão e pegue um Camel de 99. Bem, qualquer coisa ta ótimo. Nada de menthols, essas coisas são nojentas."

Blaine concordou com um suspiro. De repente, Ryan andou pelo corredor que ficava a comida. Blaine avistou uma fila dessas barras frutas nojentas que sua avó sempre fizera ele comer. Elas estavam em frascos de vidro.

Ryan empurrou Blaine para a frente da loja. Blaine –de frente- não podia ver Ryan, mas ele ouviu o claro estilhaçar de vidro.

De repente, Ryan correu para a frente da loja.

"Desculpe-me, senhor", disse ele, chamando a atenção do homem mais velho. "Eu estava pegando geléia de uva para minha irmãzinha, mas eu acho que sou um pouco desajeitado. Eu deixei cair um dos frascos. Quero dizer, eu poderia pagar por isso, eu acho, mas minha mãe só me deu alguns dólares ".

"Tudo bem, jovem. Que tal você me mostrar onde você deixou cair e eu vou limpar."

"Certo", Ryan sorriu, guiando o homem para o corredor mais longe. Ele se virou e ergueu o polegar a Blaine.

Blaine correu atrás do registro e se atrapalhou com os cigarros, procurando pelos que Ryan queria. Ele notou algumas marcas mais abaixo do balcão, então ele se ajoelhou e os saqueou. Finalmente ele encontrou os certos. Pegou alguns pacotes e começou a levantar-se, mas antes disso, ele fez uma pausa. Ajoelhou-se novamente e pegou alguns pacotes mais junto com um par de cervejas que o velho deve ter mantido com ele. Ele levantou e notou Ryan atirando olhares a ele pelo corredor.

Blaine correu para a porta, mas quando ele tentou atravessar, esta não abriu. Blaine se chocou contra a porta de vidro, batendo a cabeça e quase deixando cair tudo. Quando ele recuperou o equilíbrio, ele olhou para a porta.

Foi quando ele notou a mão pálida do outro lado da porta, mantendo-a fechada. Seus olhos curiosos se arrastaram da mão ao braço, enfraquecido, então a um ombro nu, que tinha a pele mais leitosa ele já vira. O ombro conduziu ao pescoço, o que levou à face do rapaz.

Deus, o rosto daquele garoto... Ele era lindo. Praticamente impecável.

Poderiam até chamá-lo de celestial.

Blaine fez contato visual com o garoto antes de notar que ele estava quase nu, exceto por um ligeiro bolo de seda branca na cintura.

Ele observou com espanto como o menino deu de ombros, com indiferença. Então as asas surgiram.

Sim, asas.

Eles eram extremamente grandes. As penas puramente brancas eram brilhantes, algumas outras pareciam refletir cor.

Blaine olhou-o no olho novamente. O garoto olhou fixamente, pronunciando quatro palavras, "Não faça isso, Blaine."

O rapaz repetiu a frase. Blaine balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Não havia como ele ser real. Blaine tinha batido a cabeça muito forte; deve ser um efeito colateral. Alucinações ou algo assim.

Mas por que ele estava tendo alucinações de um menino angelical?

Quando ele abriu os olhos, o menino havia sumido, mas Ryan estava ao lado dele.

"Cara, vamos lá. O velho está voltando."

Blaine olhou em volta do estacionamento enquanto eles correram para longe do posto de gasolina. Nenhum garoto a vista.

* * *

Eles finalmente chegaram ao seu esconderijo. Que, realmente, era apenas um galpão em cima do telhado do edifício onde o apartamento da família de Ryan ficava.

"Bom trabalho, Blaine. Cerveja e cigarros. Perfeito", Ryan sorriu para Blaine. Ele abriu um maço de cigarros, colocando um na boca e acendendo-o. Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele aproveitava de uma curta inalada, e também como ele deixar o fumo encontrar o seu caminho pelo nariz em uma nuvem disforme de branco.  
Blaine pegou duas cervejas, abrindo-as e entregando um para Ryan. Ryan agradeceu e a pegou.

"Então, Blainers. O que aconteceu lá?"

Blaine olhou para Ryan interrogativamente. "O que você quer dizer, Ry?"

"De volta ao posto de gasolina. Eu olhei para você para ver mais quanto tempo você precisava, mas você só estava ali de pé, olhando para a porta como um idiota."

"Oh, não é nada", Blaine mentiu, acendendo um cigarro.

"Você viu alguma coisa? E não minta."

Blaine coçou o queixo. "Sim, eu vi um garoto. Eu tenho certeza que foi uma alucinação, embora."

Ryan concordou. "Você achou que ele era bonito ou algo assim?"

Isso era outra coisa sobre Ryan que Blaine gostava. Ele sabia que Blaine era gay e ele estava completamente bem com isso.

Blaine deu de ombros. "Ele era muito bonito, na verdade."

"Pena que ele era uma alucinação", Ryan riu, empurrando as costelas de Blaine.

Blaine apenas riu junto com ele.

* * *

Blaine forçou suas pálpebras pesadas abertas. Ele sentiu um braço quente sobre sua cintura, confortável. Enquanto olhava seu redor, ele percebeu que amanhecera e ele deve ter caído no sono no esconderijo. Ele não foi o único; Ryan estava deitado ao lado dele.

Blaine se aconchegou mais perto de brincadeira. "Bom dia, amorzinho," ele riu. Ryan agarrou-lhe, trazendo-o para mais perto e sorriu.

"'Dia, docinho ", Ryan respondeu com um sorriso enorme.

Blaine piscou para ele. "Sabe, Ryan, às vezes eu questiono suas reivindicações de heterossexualidade."

Ryan apenas aconchegou mais perto de uma forma amigável, "Oh, vamos lá, Blainers. Você sabe que se eu não tivesse uma coisa por peitos e... você seria o primeiro que eu chamaria."

Ambos os rapazes riram gostosamente antes de Blaine se sentar."M'kay, bem melhor eu ir para casa. Minha mãe está provavelmente atormentando a delegacia com telefonemas."

"Tudo bem", Ryan respondeu. "Me manda uma mensagem. E me encontre aqui às 9 esta noite. Vou pegar um pouco de vodka do meu velho e nós podemos realmente ter algum divertimento."

Blaine concordou e fez o seu caminho de casa.

* * *

Mais tarde naquela noite, Blaine saiu pela janela. Ele estava de castigo, mas isso nunca tinha o parado antes.

Ele correu para a moto que seu tio tinha arranjado a , ele teria caminhado algumas quadras para o esconderijo, mas ele se sentiu como fazendo seus pais saberem que ele estava saindo.

Ele abriu a porta da garagem, acelerou o motor alto, e correu da grande casa. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao ver a luz da varanda ligada, mas essa logo desapareceu atrás dele.

Eventualmente, ele chegou ao esconderijo, mas Ryan estava longe de ser encontrado. Ele puxou um cabo para ligar a lâmpada. Viu uma garrafa de um bom tamanho de vodka –o tipo barato, mas ainda era vodka. Ao redor havia algumas latas de refrigerante.

Blaine notou uma nota sobre a vodka.

**Blaine,**

**Eu pedi essas coisas pro meu pai, mas tive que prometer a ele que eu ajudaria ele a terminar algumas coisas.**

**Estarei de volta em um par de horas. Beba um pouco enquanto você espera, mas não fique muito bêbado sem mim.**

**Divirta-se!**

**Ryan**

Blaine sorriu e pegou uma lata de Coca-Cola junto com a vodka. Ele bebeu metade do refrigerante, em seguida, despejou a vodka direto na lata.

Então, ele bebeu. Isso não tinha um gosto bom, mas Blaine adorava a sensação de ardência rastejando pela sua garganta.

Vodka demais e quarenta e cinco minutos mais tarde, Blaine estava bêbado caído de sua bunda. Ele nunca segurou muito o licor mas sua cabeça já estava girando na melhor forma possível.

Apenas uma hora depois, ele teve uma dor de cabeça gigantesca. Ele sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele começou a vomitar. Mais uma hora no máximo.

Blaine enxugou a testa, limpando-a do suor. Beber muito álcool que havia sido uma idéia estúpida. Isso fez Blaine ir direto para os pós-efeitos. Ele não tinha tido mais de quarenta e cinco minutos com o álcool em alta.

Mas isso foi suficiente para ele se alegrar. Ele precisava de uma pausa do mundo.

Ele sentiu um solavanco no estômago, e depois girar terrivelmente, mas ele ignorou isso. Caiu de volta para o pequeno sofá. Ele começou a cantarolar uma melodia familiar para si mesmo. Alguma musica da Katy Perry que a irmã de Ryan sempre criticou do seu iPod.

Surpreendentemente, ele foi capaz de adormecer.

Logo, ele acordou com uma sensação de torção em seu intestino. Correu para fora do pequeno galpão e para as escadas, ignorando o frio cortante do ar em torno dele. Ele não conseguiu aguentar, embora, por isso ele botou para fora o restante do álcool para a calha solta do telhado do edifício.

Passou um tempo antes de ele sentir uma mão reconfortante, quente em suas costas, esfregando círculos no músculo tenso.

Blaine sentiu que poderia finalmente movimentar-se, então ele limpou a boca e voltou-se para Ryan.

Bem, ele _pensou _que era Ryan.

Mas não era.

Era esse rapaz, do posto de gasolina, sua alucinação.

"Mas que infernos? Por que estou tendo alucinações?" Blaine perguntou a si mesmo. Esse não era um efeito do álcool, certo?

"Alucinações? Deus... não. Eu sou real. 100% real", assegurou o garoto com uma voz familiar.

"H-hey, você é a voz que eu ouvi quando estava prestes a roubar bolsa daquela senhora."

O garoto -Érr, a alucinação assentiu. "Sim, era eu."

Blaine revirou os olhos. "Você deve ser uma versão estranha da minha consciência, então."

O garoto,a alucinação... _A coisa _riu. "Não, Blaine. Eu sou um anjo."

Blaine zombou enquanto a sensação de náusea voltava. "Prove", ele desafiou antes de virar e quase vomitar de novo.

Mas ele nunca vomitou.

Ele podia sentir o aperto caloroso de uma mão na parte inferior das costas.

Blaine agora percebeu uma coisa, a dor de cabeça latejante fora embora, a torção em seu intestino era inexistente, e ele estava sóbrio e sério.

"C-Como isso é possível?"

A coisa sorriu gentilmente. "Eu sou um anjo. Eu tenho certos dons de cura. Tudo que fiz foi levantar a sua embriaguez. Nada muito caro."

Blaine virou, encarando a coisa. Ele se arrastou lentamente para longe, afastando-se dela.

"O que você quer de mim?" Blaine perguntou com medo. Encolheu os joelhos contra o peito e envolveu-os em seus braços.

Kurt se adiantou e esticou a mão em conforto, como se Blaine fosse um filhote de cachorro abusado e Kurt estava tentando salvá-lo, tentando deixá-lo confiar nele.

Kurt deu mais um passo; Blaine se deslocou mais para trás."Não chegue mais perto."

"Eu não estou tentando machucá-lo, Blaine," Kurt pediu, andando até o garoto assustado.

"Como você sabe meu nome? E o que você quer de mim?" Ele perguntou novamente.

Kurt oferecido um pequeno sorriso. "Meu Pai me abençoou com muitos presentes. Ele permitiu-me o extraordinário dom de saber os nomes de todos no mundo. Mesmo os que já foram e os que ainda virão. Eu sei o passado deles, presente e futuro . E Blaine? Seu passado não foi muito bonito, mas no caminho que você está tomando agora, o seu futuro também não será. "

Blaine levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você está louco?"

Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Claro que não. Meu Pai me enviou para avisá-lo do seu futuro. Sua vida não vai ficar boa, Blaine. Você está fazendo escolhas terríveis agora, e terá que enfrentar as conseqüências mais tarde na vida. Muito em breve, talvez. "

Blaine moveu-se mais para trás, mas gravemente suas costas deu um encontrão no muro à beira do telhado.

Kurt tomou isso como uma chance de explicar. Ele voou para a frente e segurou o rosto de Blaine entre as suas mãos suaves, forçando Blaine a olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Blaine, ouça. Deus se preocupa com você. Ele me enviou para te salvar. Eu _quero_salvá-lo. Deixe-me mostrar onde essa aventura você chama de 'vida' vai levá-lo se você continuar assim."

Blaine deu-lhe um olhar assustado, mas em branco. Estava esperando.

"Você tem que confiar em mim, Blaine. Eu sei que é um pedido difícil, mas eu só preciso de um fiozinho de confiança ou crença."

Blaine, ainda em silêncio, balançou a cabeça lentamente, movendo as mãos pálidas Kurt junto.

Kurt sorriu. "Obrigado."

Ele curvou os dedos, colocando pressão sobre as têmporas de Blaine.

No início, tudo o que ele sentia era a parte física de Blaine. Seus batimentos cardíacos, por exemplo, podiam ser sentidos. A gentil pulsar do precioso sangue que mantinha a vida e a lufada de ar para dentro e para fora do corpo do garoto eram facilmente distinguidas.

Então, a parte emocional de Blaine desabou sobre Kurt como uma onda, a tristeza, o desespero, a raiva reprimida e, especialmente, o medo.

Kurt sabia o que tinha causado isso. Blaine prosperava a aceitação. Quando ele tinha saído do armário (N/T: Leitores, essa é uma expressão que foi transformada em um insulto, OK?) para seus pais, não tinha conseguido o apoio que ele esperava. Seu pai tinha ido de 'eu vou te amar, não importa o que você é, meu filho' para 'eu não tenho nada a ver com você. Você é nojento e uma decepção'.

Kurt podia sentir a batalha entre o orgulho e a vergonha que havia em Blaine. E tudo surgiu a partir de algo tão simples quanto a sua sexualidade.

Kurt não podia deixar de sentir empatia. Ele de alguma forma, sentiu que tinha uma conexão com Blaine. O que se era, ele não tinha certeza.

Kurt rompeu uma parede após a outra na mente de Blaine. Ele sabia que Blaine tinha ficado curioso e disposto, no entanto.

E isso foi quando as imagens se inundaram na mente de Kurt. O estranho homem gritando com um Blaine mais jovem, oferecendo apenas o ódio e os adolescentes discriminantes. O único ponto positivo era um garoto - Kurt sabia que seu nome era Ryan. Ele era um amigo maravilhoso com Blaine. Aceitando, cuidando e amigável, mas não muito romântico. Isso foi o que Blaine pediu.

Em seguida, o baralho de fotos foi para o presente, vendo o garoto-anjo pela primeira vez, vendo-o novamente, e agora. Havia também as muitas imagens no meio. Depois se mudaram para o futuro. Ryan tinha ido embora, a sua ausência causou um grande impacto sobre a vida de Blaine, aparentemente. Blaine -em um ato de rebeldia- se junta a um grupo popular. Os crimes que cometem são muito piores do que roubar e arrebatar bolsas. Sua média diária consiste em ferir pessoas inocentes e às vezes as coisas mais sérias.

Mas Blaine faz o que eles dizem por que a aceitação que eles mostram depois é divertida. A aceitação e o interesse que eles mostram para ele, depois que comete o crime, o faz feliz.

Mas um dia, eles o enviam para ameaçar um de seus ex-membros, porque aparentemente ele chantageou a irmã do seu líder. Ele surpreende Blaine encurralando-o e retirando uma lâmina brilhando lindamente do bolso.

Então, os pontos que Kurt percorre na mentes de Blaine se tornam sangrentos. O ex-membro é, provavelmente, psicótico. Ele tortura Blaine, acrescentando cutucadas afiadas com a faca na coisa toda. Antes de sair, ele adiciona mais um impulso com a faca.

E é assim que Blaine é assassinado, deixado em um beco, sangrando até a morte, com apenas 25 anos.

Kurt inspira fortemente, tirando as mãos do rosto de Blaine, completamente acabando com as visões entre ambas as mentes dos garotos.

Kurt morde o lábio e olha para Blaine.

Ele definitivamente não estava esperando o que ele viu.

Blaine se curvou em uma bola de novo, silenciosamente, deixando as lágrimas atravessam seu rosto.

Kurt se move para confortá-lo, mas ele ouve passos subindo para o telhado.

"Blaine? O que há de errado?"

É Ryan. Kurt deu alguns passos para trás, agora invisível ao olho humano. Ele observa como Ryan conforta Blaine. Ele enxugou as lágrimas e abraçou Blaine, murmurando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido.

Kurt sorri para Ryan. Ele sabia que este menino era muito especial. Ele sabia que em um ano mais ou menos, ele teria um grande avanço, percebendo como os estudos eram realmente importantes. Ele se esforçaria mais, largando bastante os cigarros e álcool.

Ele retomaria seu segundo ano, mas como seu primeiro ano, ele estaria preso, se não à frente.

Ele era muito especial.

E agora, a melhor pessoa dentro dele estava sendo um grande amigo.

Kurt deu outro passo atrás quando Ryan levantou Blaine e o levou para o esconderijo.

Ele os deixou passar e conteve o impulso estranho de aparecer a Ryan e explicar. Ele não podia, porém, e ele sabia isso.

Estragaria tudo.

Então ele simplesmente se levantou e assistiu Ryan cuidar Blaine.

O garoto que _ele _deveria salvar.

* * *

**(A / N) - Bem, O que vocês acham?****Comentários, por favor!****:] A crítica construtiva é muito apreciada.**

**(N/T: OKAY, eu sei que algumas frases estão um tanto.. sem sentindo.. mas é o meu melhor para seguir o roteiro original da fic. Espero que tenham gostado. A fic contém três capítulos enormes, é boa, claro, se não não estaria a traduzindo :P****)**


	2. Capítulo 2

**(n/a) - Então, pode ter saído errado, mas eu não estou insinuando que beber / fumar é mal. É apenas a idéia geral já que ambos fazem sendo menores de idade.**

**Aviso Legal: Eu não possuo Kurt ou Blaine E definitivamente Glee. Todos os direitos de Ryan Murphy e Fox.**

* * *

**2  
**

* * *

Fora há alguns dias desde que Kurt confrontou Blaine.

Agora, ele estava voltando para falar com ele um pouco mais. Felizmente, haveria menos lágrimas desta vez.

Ele se concentrou em Blaine, e no próximo meio segundo, ele estava atrás de Blaine, que estava em seu quarto bagunçado.

Kurt exalou e Blaine saltou. Ele virou-se rapidamente e olhou para Kurt.

"O que você quer?" Blaine asperou. Kurt podia sentir o cheiro de tabaco e de álcool em seu hálito.

"Eu vejo que você ainda tem que mudar seus hábitos?" Kurt criticou.

"E daí? Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso."

"Você sabe o que vai acontecer. E então o resto de sua vida após a morte será gasto no Inferno. Estou tentando salvá-lo agora, Blaine. Quando você é levado para o inferno, nada vai te salvar da tortura que você irá enfrentar, devido à sua descrença ", advertiu Kurt, aproximando-se de Blaine. Ele notou que o outro rapaz foi ligeiramente para trás.

Então, Blaine deu de ombros. "Se eu vou para o inferno, eu poderia muito bem me divertir fazendo isso."

Kurt balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem que ir para o inferno, Blaine. Você pode ser salvo. Basta pedir o perdão de Deus. Convide-o em seu coração."

"Você sabe o quão ridículo isso soa?" Blaine perguntou.

Kurt apenas deu-lhe um olhar estranho.

"Eu prefiro ser eu mesmo, me divertir e ir para o inferno do que ser alguém chato, viver uma vida chata e ir para o céu chato. Vida e vida após a morte chatas? Não, obrigado."

Kurt coçou a testa e soltou um suspiro. "Você não entende, Bl-"

"Não, você não entende, Kurt. Eu não dou a mínima para o seu Pai ou seu Céu patético. Eu não preciso disso. Eu não sou um adorador de Deus, por isso me deixa em paz; não vai acontecer. Você não pode me salvar. "

Kurt olhou Blaine nos olhos. "É porque você não acredita, Blaine? Você não acredita em anjos, Deus e Céu? Deixe-me provar isso a você."

Com isso, Blaine se encolheu totalmente. "Chega de provas. Foi a última dolorosa vez. E eu ainda estou tendo pesadelos."

Kurt desenrolou suas asas com indiferença. Então, ele puxou-as para trás. Finalmente, ele repetiu o movimento algumas vezes. Ele fazia isso quando estava estressado.

Ele observou como Blaine engasgou e virou-se, caminhando para uma mesa no canto.

Kurt sentou-se na cama. Blaine tinha sentado na cadeira.

"Eu não vou embora", Kurt respondeu a pergunta não formulada.

"Que seja", Blaine respondeu.

Os minutos seguintes foram preenchidos com um silêncio constrangedor. Blaine estava irritado e Kurt estava apenas sem saber o que falar.

Finalmente, "Como está o tempo?" Kurt perguntou. Ele tinha visto que em muitos shows da Tv, isso era uma conversa humana comum, certo?

"Sério?" Blaine perguntou.

"Sim, eu perguntei num tom sério. A menos que você queira que eu tente brincando ao invés. Eu poderia tentar em outra coisa."

"Por favor", pediu Blaine, inclinando-se em diversão.

A mente de Kurt scaneou rapidamente todas as "piadas" ele já tinha ouvido.

Que não eram muitas.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou Blaine esperando ansiosamente.

"T-Toc Toc", Kurt murmurou.

"Quem é?" Blaine suspirou.

Kurt não conseguia se lembrar o resto da piada. Ele só lembrava de ouvir uma criança a contando para o seu melhor amigo. Tinha algo a ver com a fruta e falar estranho. A piada nunca tinha feito sentido para Kurt.

"Uh-"

"Quem é?" Blaine perguntou de novo, impaciente.

Kurt foi para sua idéia lógica. Se ele tivesse dito 'Toc Toc', então quem, obviamente, estaria lá?

"Eu", disse Kurt certamente.

"Eu quem?" Blaine perguntou.

"Eu, como, o anjo chamado Kurt. Quem mais seria?" Kurt perguntou, confuso.

Blaine gemeu. "Você realmente é ruim em humor, cara."

"Bem, você também é ruim em muitas coisas, então me deixe em p-"

Blaine o interrompeu e sorriu para ele. Ele observou enquanto Kurt gaguejou e, de alguma forma, começou a corar.

Ele era adorável.

Blaine iria admitir isso. Se Kurt não fosse uma coisa louca- anjo, ele estaria realmente dando em cima dele.

Mas quem disse que ele não poderia? Desde que ele não agisse... Seria uma maneira muito engraçada de enlouquecer o garoto.

Blaine não acho que isso seria tão errado assim.

* * *

"Você está corando", afirmou Blaine, obviamente.

Kurt levantou uma sobrancelha. "É uma reação comum a vergonha."

"Por que você está tão envergonhado?" Blaine perguntou, inclinando-se para trás na cadeira.

Kurt baixou a cabeça. "Todos os outros anjos têm grandes habilidades humanas. Cada um tem um senso de humor. Eles têm certas habilidades e são incríveis quando as poucas chances para interagir com os humanos surgem. Mas comigo? Eu não. Eu não sou engraçado, eu não entendo as ações humanas comuns e eu não entendo nada! "

Blaine entendeu que ele havia atingido um ponto sensível.

"E daí? Significa apenas que você é especial."

"Bem, eu não sei por que meu Pai _me_ escolheu para convencer um ser humano a fazer algo. Eu odeio interagir com a sua raça."

Blaine reprimiu um sorriso. "Bem, você não vai me convencer de nada mesmo, então você pode se divertir e perder seu tempo até que em quem você acredita desista."

Kurt colocou a cabeça entre as mãos e suspirou pesadamente. Seus ombros sacudiram levemente.

Honestamente parecia que ele estava chorando.

Blaine olhou para o garoto, surpreso.

Então, Kurt olhou para Blaine com raiva, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Mas as lágrimas não eram normais. Elas desciam pelo seu rosto, deixando um rastro dourado. A cor desapareceu depois de alguns segundos, no entanto.

"Por quê?" Kurt chorou.

"Por quê, o quê?"

"Por que você não pode simplesmente mudar? Porque você não pode apenas acreditar em meu Pai? Por que você não me deixa te salvar?"

"Por que é tão importante?" Blaine assobiou.

"Blaine, se você não mudar, sua vida será um _inferno_. E eu preciso salvar você. Todos os outros anjos, eles têm muitas dúvidas quando se trata de mim. Eles não acreditam que eu sou um anjo bom o suficiente. Eles acham que eu deveria ser caído*. Eles acham que eu deveria me afastar do céu e nunca olhar para trás. E-e isso é uma droga. "

"Então, tudo isso é apenas uma maneira de satisfazer a sua presença para seus amigos anjos?"

As lágrimas de Kurt pararam, quase que instantaneamente. "Claro que não. Claro, é um papel fundamental nisso, mas Blaine- Isso é sobre você. Você precisa ser salvo."

"Salvo, salvo, salvo. Isso é tudo o que você fala. Eu não preciso de nada. Pelo menos nada de você ou seu Pai".

"Sim, Blaine. Não importa o quanto você negue, você_ precisa_ ser salvo."

"Por quê? Não é como se eu merecesse ser salvo. E por que eu deveria acreditar em Deus, quando tanta coisa ruim aconteceu na minha vida? Por que eu deveria acreditar se ele me fez uma maneira que as pessoas só me odeiam por isso? Eu costumava acreditar, Kurt. Eu costumava rezar todas as noites. Minha vida era demais. E então eu saí como quem eu sou. E todo mundo me _odiava_ por isso. "

"Blaine-" Kurt começou.

"Só... Vá embora, Kurt. Por favor", Blaine interrompeu. Ele queria acrescentar "E não volte" à isso, mas ele não conseguiu.

Porque não importa o que ele disse a si mesmo, ele tinha um gosto estranho com o anjo.

Então, ele assistiu Kurt sumir de vista.

E pegou seu celular, enviando um texto para o Ryan. Tudo o que ele queria agora era fumar, e seu estoque de cigarros já era.

É assim que ele se encontrou em seu esconderijo, esperando por Ryan.

* * *

"Ei, Blaine," Ryan sorriu, oferecendo um cigarro e isqueiro.

Blaine os pegou alegremente. Ele colocou o cigarro nos lábios e acendeu com o isqueiro.

O cigarro começou a queimar, e Blaine tragou em um longo suspiro. Ele exalou feliz, acostumado com o sabor amargo do tabaco.

Mas, estranhamente, ele não conseguiu se ver tragando mais que algumas vezes e então ele o tirou da boca.

Ryan olhou para ele com uma expressão estranha quando ele apagou o cigarro inacabado.

"Quer algo para beber? Eu tenho cerveja e mais um pouco de vodka. Eu poderia correr na loja e pegar um refri."

Blaine balançou a cabeça. "Eu não estou com vontade de beber. Você pode, no entanto. Vou ficar de olho para que você não faça nada extremamente estúpido."

Ryan descansou a lata cerveja. "Ok, Blaine. O que foi?"

"Hein?" Blaine perguntou estupidamente, esfregando seu pescoço.

"O que há de errado? Você tem agido estranhamente até agora."

"Ah. Acho que eu só estou frustrado", admitiu Blaine.

"T-tipo sexualmente?" Ryan perguntou sem jeito. "Porque o irmão da melhor amiga da minha irmã é bonito, gay e disponível."

Blaine suspirou e caiu de costas no sofá rasgado. "Não precisa começar com essa união de casais de vocês. Estou frustrado. Isso é tudo."

"Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu há alguns dias?"

"Sim, quase isso."

"Bem, você sabe que você pode falar comigo quando quiser."

Blaine sorriu para o amigo. "Obrigado, Ry."

"Não tem problema, B."

* * *

Pouco tempo depois, Ryan tinha começado a beber. Blaine se encontrava sentado, observando como Ryan ficava cada vez mais bêbado.

Pouco tempo depois, Blaine foi obrigado a ouvir como Ryan deu um fora em uma 'gostosa' com quem ele mantinha relações secuais, Ryan a conheceu no parque de skate.

Blaine se encolheu, porque Ryan tinha bastante vocabulário extenso, e parecia ter um dom para descritivo de contar histórias.

"E então, ela ajoelhou-se e arrastou um de seus dedos em m-"

"Ok!" Blaine interrompeu. "Eu estou indo pegar um pouco de água e alguns lanches. Já volto. Não vai embora".

"M'kay, Blainers", Ryan riu. "Blainers. Nome engraçado. Quem dá o nome de Blainers a seus filhos? Traz minhocas de gelatina!"

"Ok, Blaine riu.

* * *

Blaine saiu da loja de conveniência com uma sacola na mão. Ele comprou água, batatinhas, refrigerante e minhocals de gelatina.

Ele finalmente voltou para o telhado, depois de quase cinco lances de escadas. Uma surpresa estava esperando por ele do lado de fora do esconderijo.

Kurt estava lá. Blaine escondeu o sorriso e mediu o corpo de Kurt de baixo à cima.

O anjo estava realmente vestindo roupa. Na verdade, roupas _humanas_.

Um par de jeans skinny, branco, estavam se abraçando em suas pernas tonificadas e seu bumbum redondo.

Ele também estava usando uma camisa azul e branca que tinham algumas camadas diferentes, mas tinham fendas enormes na parte de trás, para as asas gigantes que saíam de suas costas.

Kurt não notou seu olhar, então ele apenas levantou a mão em um aceno. "Olá, Blaine."

Blaine sorriu dessa vez. "Hey".

"Olha, eu só queria dizer que eu sinto muito por gritar com você", Kurt se desculpou.

"Tudo bem. De qualquer modo, deveria ser eu pedindo desculpas."

"Que tal fingir que nunca aconteceu?" Kurt perguntou.

"Tudo bem pra mim."

Kurt sorriu. "Bem, eu tenho que ir lidar com algumas coisas."

"Tudo bem. E Kurt?"

"Sim?"

"Eu gostei da sua roupa", Blaine riu.

"Obrigado, Blaine," Kurt sorriu. "Eu provavelmente deveria me misturar enquanto estou aqui. Bem, vejo você mais tarde."

"Tchau".

* * *

Blaine entrou em seu esconderijo. Ele jogou as minhocas de goma em Ryan e riu como Ryan, bêbado demais, cambaleou para trás com o "ataque surpresa".

Ryan agarrou o saco de minhocas de gelatina, finalmente, abrindo.

"Minhocas de gelatina são minhocas gostosas", ele riu, colocando uma na boca e mastigando bem alto.

Blaine balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Ryan, abrindo o saco de creme de leite e salgadinho de cebola. Ele pegou um punhado e ofereceu alguns para Ryan, que balançou a cabeça em desgosto.

Blaine deu de ombros, "Mais pra mim."

E foi assim que Blaine passou a noite. Ele tentou beber, mas não gostou. Então, em vez disso, ele sentou e observou, beliscando suas batatinhas e água, como Ryan chegou ao ponto de adormecer. O garoto estava sentado no sofá ao lado dele, a cabeça apoiada em suas costas.

Blaine olhou para o seu melhor amigo. Ele realmente queria tirar seus problemas de seu peito. Ryan era o único com quem ele podia conversar, realmente. E agora era o melhor momento para lhe contar. Ele estava dormindo e bêbado, então ele não lembraria de manhã, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Blaine teria admitido a qualquer um.

Blaine virou-se ligeiramente, olhando diretamente para Ryan. Ele riu por um segundo, porque Ryan tinha uma minhoca meia comida descansando entre os lábios. Blaine agarrou-a e jogou-a no chão.

"Ryan?" Ele testou. Nenhuma resposta.

"Ryan", ele tentou um pouco mais alto. Ainda sem resposta apenas um pequeno ronco.

Assim, ele considerou que era seguro continuar.

"Ryan, eu estou com medo." Aí. Ele admitiu.

"Eu estou com medo, porque este garoto- Kurt. Veja, tem essa coisa. E-ele é um anjo, Ry. Nem estou brincando, como, totalmente anjo celestial. E é que, bem, ele está aparentemente tentando me salvar. Ele diz que o meu futuro vai ser mau- assustador, certo? Eu não sei por que eu tenho que ser salvo. Porquê eu? E todas as outras pessoas que merecem ser salvas? E eu não sei se quero ser salvo. Será que eu tenho que ser uma pessoa devota, então? Eu não sei se eu poderia lidar com isso.

"Mas tem outra coisa. Eu não sei por que, mas eu realmente gosto do Kurt. É completamente irracional. Ele é um anjo e eu sou apenas humano. Eu sou uma pessoa terrível e ele é o resumo do que é bom e certo. E eu só conheço há alguns dias, mas não consigo controlar isso. Estou com medo. Eu nunca senti isso, e este cenário é apenas desumanamente impossível. Eu realmente gostaria de ter a coragem para realmente dizer isso para você, porque você poderia me ajudar. Tenho medo de que você vai pensar que eu sou louco, no entanto. "

Blaine ouvi uma respiração engasgada e olhou para Ryan com medo. Mas Ryan estava calmo e silencioso.

E lá não tinha, obviamente, ninguém por perto.

* * *

"Blaine?"

Blaine espreguiçou ao acordar. Era a voz de Ryan.

"Blaine, acorda. Acho que há alguém lá fora."

Ele acordou instantaneamente. "Por que você acha isso?"

Eu ouvi alguém cantando mais cedo. Eu pensei que era você em primeiro lugar, mas é muito alto e você estava dormindo. "

"Bem, por que você está com medo de alguém cantando?"

"Não é só isso. Também é o fato de que- Bem. Eu não sei. Mas quem em sã consciência iria cantar lá fora às quatro da manhã em cima de um telhado. E ninguém no meu prédio sabe cantar, então não é daqui. "

Blaine suspirou e levantou-se. "Você quer que eu vá olhar lá fora?"

"Por favor?"

"Contanto que você venha comigo", Blaine riu. "Frangote".

Ryan pediu ao mais velho para ir na frente. "Idade antes da beleza", ele riu, dizendo para Blaine ir primeiro.

Blaine revirou os olhos e saiu do esconderijo.

Ele, também, começou a ouvir a cantoria. Era muito bonita, também. Era gentil e doce, mas não tinha palavras em tudo. Soou como um idioma diferente.

Blaine se virou para o canto do galpão, de onde o som estava vindo.

Ele espiou outro canto, vendo Kurt sentado na borda do telhado.

"Kurt?" Blaine perguntou, apertando os olhos no escuro.

Kurt virou em surpresa. "Oh, Blaine!"

"B, com quem você tá falando?" Ryan perguntou, olhando fixamente na direção onde Kurt estava sentado.

"É- Ele é Kurt."

"Quem é Kurt?"

Kurt olhou para Blaine com um sorriso. "Ele não pode me ver. Tenho a capacidade dos sentidos seletivos. Posso permitir que todos possam ver, algumas pessoas, ou que ninguém me veja. O mesmo vale para ouvir, tocar, e tudo mais."

"Blaine, você está bem?" Ryan perguntou.

"Bem, por favor, mostre a ele. Ele acha que eu estou louco!"

Kurt suspirou. "A escolha é sua."

"Por favor?" Blaine perguntou novamente.

"Tudo bem," Kurt resmungou.

No segundo seguinte, houve um zumbido suave do vento, e Ryan estava escancarado, olhando Kurt.

"Quem é você?" , Perguntou ele.

"Eu sou Kurt, um anjo do Senhor. E você é Ryan. Sei muito sobre você."

Ryan olhou para Blaine. "É sobre isso que você me falou antes?"

Blaine ficou surpreso com Ryan.

"Você ouviu tudo?"

"Sim, e, honestamente, eu pensei que você estava brincando. Mas, Ele é realmente real!"

Blaine revirou os olhos. "Claro que ele é."

Ryan se aproximou. "Então ... Você gosta dele?" Ele perguntou em um sussurro.

"É claro, essa é a primeira coisa em que você presta atenção."

"Bem, dã. Você é meu amigo. Tenho certeza de que ele é aceitável para você."

"Mantenha sua boca fechada. Eu não gosto dele tanto assim. Foi apenas um impulso. Meros hormonios adolescentes de garoto ou alguma porcaria do tipo. Juro, se você disser qualquer coisa, vou empurrá-lo para fora do telhado", advertiu Blaine , voltando-se para Kurt.

"Eu vou manter isso em mente", Ryan riu.

Ambos olharam para Kurt, que estava ali de pé, olhando para eles em silêncio.

"Então, Kurt" Ryan começou, mas antes que ele pudesse terminar, Kurt interrompeu.

"Bem, eu tenho que ir. Meu Pai está me chamando."

Então, ele se foi.

* * *

"Blaine, é ele mesmo gay?" Ryan perguntou.

"Eu não sei, Ryan. E não é como se isso importasse! Não gosto dele tanto assim, é apenas um pouco de atração sexual natural. Não é destino, não é amor, não é nada. Apenas atração. Quero dizer, ele é bonito. O que mais você esperava? "

"Que seja", Ryan sorriu.

* * *

Passou mais um mês antes de Blaine ver Kurt novamente.

Um mês inteiro.

Isso foi como um piscar de olhos para Kurt, mas para Blaine, pareceu uma eternidade.

Ele passou muito de seu tempo imaginando se Kurt estava bem. Teriam eles desistido dele? Ele deveria seguir a pista que Kurt deu a ele?

Ryan havia abertamente perguntado se ele assustou Kurt e ele foi embora.

Blaine simplesmente o ignorou e continuou a pensar consigo mesmo.

Mas então, um dia, Blaine chegou em casa e encontrou Kurt sentado na cadeira com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Blaine teve que segurar o impulso irracional de correr para ele e abraçá-lo.

"Eu sinto muito. Estive bastante ocupado por um tempo", explicou Kurt brevemente. "Mas agora estou de volta!"

"Tudo bem", Blaine disse simplesmente. Mas Kurt entendeu muito mais. Ele sabia que Blaine estava feliz. E isso, estranhamente, o fez feliz.

"Então, o que o manteve ocupado?" Blaine perguntou, caindo sobre a cama.

"Ah, só coisas normais. Fui designado para ficar de olho nessa menina. Seu nome é Santana. Ela atingiu um ponto rochoso em sua vida. Depois de algumas semanas, porém, meu Pai enviou Brittany- outro anjo- em meu lugar. Ele sentiu que ela faria mais de um avanço para ela. "

Blaine assentiu. "É isso?"

"Bem, eu fui enviado para arrumar esse garoto. Seu nome é Noah. Bem, ele insistiu para eu chamá-lo de Puck, mas eu o chamava de Noah mesmo assim. Vê ele diz ser religioso, mas ele realmente não mostrava isso. Ele fez muitas coisas contra a sua crença. Eu só lhe deu um empurrão na direção certa. "

"Como você fez isso?"

"Mostrei-me em seu quarto uma noite e ele se assustou. Eu disse a ele que Deus estava de olho e não gostava do que ele estava fazendo. Ele provou ser eficaz, eu acho."

Blaine riu. "Parece interessante."

"É", Kurt sorriu. "Ah, mas eu estou feliz por estar de volta aqui. Você é interessante o suficiente para a companhia."

Blaine sorriu, "Igualmente".

Nenhum dos garotos disse as três palavras que estavam em sua mente.

_Eu senti sua falta_.

* * *

*Referencia a anjos caídos

*Me escondendo* Levei um ano pra publicar esse capítulo... É que eu perdi ele e ele tem quase 4mil palavras e a preguiça falou pra mim procurar ao invés de traduzir e betar de novo... Não me odeiem! O proximo também está aqui em agum lugar... Vou achar. Desculpem!

Comentários são amáveis, não para mim, mas para a autora. Eu sou a mera tradutora que vocês odeiam porque atrasou com o capítulo...

X


End file.
